In order to reduce the operating cost, at the wireless side of a 2nd or 3rd generation mobile communication system, a Base Station Controller (BSC) controls some logic carrier frequencies to be powered off according to cell performance measurement data when a service is idle, and controls these logic carrier frequencies to be powered on when the service is busy or a cell Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH) is switched.
At present, in a commercial BBU+RRU SDR base station, the BBU and RRU are independent from each other to transmit a cable connection. The baseband pool resources of the BBU are public, and will be bound to a logic carrier frequency only when there is a service. When the service is idle, a carrier frequency is powered off by a certain physical carrier on the RRU corresponding to the logic carrier frequency to realize a carrier control. For a single-carrier RRU, a carrier can be powered off by turning off a power amplifier corresponding to the carrier; and for a multicarrier RRU, if all the carriers of the RRU require to be powered off, the power amplifier can be turned off, and when not all the carriers require to be powered off, the aim of saving energy and reducing consumption can be achieved by turning off the powers of corresponding carriers and reducing the total powers and the power amplifier bias voltage.
It can be seen from the above-mentioned existing method for realizing a carrier control that, the operation object of a BSC is a logic carrier frequency, while a binding relationship between a logic carrier frequency of an SDR base station and a physical carrier of a RRU is determined by a proximal operation maintenance network management configuration, this configuration is sent to the BBU and is transparent to the BSC. Only physical carriers are operable objects of the RRU, but the RRU does not know which logic carrier frequency each of its own physical carriers corresponds to.
That is to say, when the logic physical configuration of a carrier frequency is changed, or the state of the RRU per se is changed (such as being restored), there exists a situation that the BSC cannot act in line with the on-off states of carriers of the RRU, therefore the carrier cannot be well controlled and thereby the aim of saving energy and reducing consumption can not be well achieved.